Hay mucho por que sonreir
by Yaiiiina
Summary: una depresion le puede dar a cualquiera, incluso a ella. royai cortito, pero me animo escribirlo.


UN fic cortito pero me ayudo mucho el escribirlo. Enjoy.

* * *

Cierro mis ojos, no quiero ver lo que va a pasar. Esto es completamente deprimente… Él está como de costumbre leyendo una carta, si, una carta de amor, de esas que las mujeres le dejan para que salga con ellas. El patrón es el mismo: un sobre blanco con el remitente y destinatario, perfectamente cerrada y que al abrirla, puede olfatearse el toque de perfume con el que fue impregnado el papel. La carta es de color blanco con algún detalle rotulado o de colores, creo que esta tiene ambas cosas. Si, un pequeño desvió de mis pupilas y compruebo que es de color rosa y tiene un grabado de flores en el borde superior izquierdo. Adicionalmente dentro del sobre habría algo como una fotografía o un par de entradas al teatro o a un concierto.

No puedo evitar enojarme. Como me gustaría darle alguna ves una de esas, que la leyera y se mostrara interesado en lo que he planeado para nosotros dos, que se apresurara a salir del trabajo. Que se arreglara el cabello y usara un poco mas de esa loción que usa, y que realmente me fascina.

Lastima que esa chica no soy yo, lastima que es por alguien mas por quien se está viendo al espejo.

Me gustaría saber que se siente que él te tome de la mano al salir del coche, uno de sus modos galantes que suele usar para que queden mas encantadas por el.

Pero yo soy una de sus admiradoras silenciosas, si es que tiene más, seguro que debe haber más chicas como yo que no se atreven a pedirle una cita al menos, que prefieren quererlo en las sombras y que sueñan con que las tome en cuenta alguna vez... Poniendo las cosas así, creo que yo no le pido mucho, solo que siga con vida.

Creo que si logro mi objetivo seré feliz, aun si el no me contemple entre sus citas, lo cual a mi modo de ver las cosas puede resultar mejor, hay leyes que nos lo prohíben y un trato diario que no debería arruinarse hasta cumplir con las viejas promesas hechas. Además, yo no me considero chica de una cita, alguien a quien puedan usar para no volver a llamar después.

No, esa chica no soy yo.

—Esa no soy yo - ¿lo dije en voz alta mientras me estiraba?

—Decía algo teniente?

¡Me escucho! —No coronel.

—Creí oírle decir algo como esa no soy yo, o algo similar. —Dice mientras deja la carta por ahí y se levanta de la silla. Soy tan tonta.

—No coronel, no he dicho nada.

¿Que más puedo hacer que fingir serenidad y estoicismo? Aunque por dentro estoy muy angustiada y creo que comienzo a temblar. Se esta acercando y se recarga en la mesa frente a mi.

—Teniente, ¿tiene planes para hoy?

—Ahhh —Dubitación, punto malo para mi autocontrol —No en realidad.

No puedo evitar que mi ceja se arquee ¿acaso me esta recordando que me iré a mi casa sola, sin salir o al menos distraerme un poco?

—Tampoco yo.

Acabo de ver su carta, se que me esta mintiendo.

—Suele pasar, aunque podría ser peor, como por ejemplo, tener mucho papeleo y planes.

—Entonces, tal ves podamos hacer este día interesante, sabes, no me he divertido mucho en estos días, necesito a alguien inteligente con quien platicar. ¿Qué dices si te invito a cenar?

—¿A mi? ¿Acaso se conforma con la primera opción que se le presente? –digo sin pensar. ¡Que hice!

—No, sólo que necesito a alguien que en verdad se interese por mi conversación.

—¿Ah si? —Parece que lo he arruinado todo. Estoy un poco amargada. —Lo siento, he estado algo… —Como decirlo— deprimida estos días, tal ves necesito también salir un poco.

—Entonces, vamos.

Me lo dice con una sonrisa a la que no me puedo negar. Así que dejo el papeleo y salimos. Ya en la intemperie me doy cuenta del frio que hace y no traje gabardina, parece que la depresión me tiene algo descuidada. Quizás me deba regresar a mi casa. Después de todo saldremos únicamente como "colegas", podríamos salir después con los muchachos.

Adiós salida.

—Hace un frió de los mil demonios, toma –Me dice mientras se quita el abrigo y lo acomoda en mis hombros.

—Gracias, coronel. —Es lo único que puede salir de mi boca, es un sonido automático. —Pero…

—Ahora hablemos —Simplemente ignora mi conjunción y… —¿Cómo es que estas deprimida? Una chica tan linda no debería deprimirse, hay mucho porque sonreír...

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Esto fue resultado de una tarde torturadora.


End file.
